


and the dreams that you dare to dream

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: For your whole life, your don't see in colour, until your soulmate speaks it for the first time.





	and the dreams that you dare to dream

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
**_General Danvers Soulmate AU:_** For your whole life, your don't see in colour, until your soulmate speaks it for the first time.  
  
When Astra joins them, in the tentative truce that Kara takes the lead in brokering, she refers to Alex as "Agent Danvers" with near-religious rigidity. She keeps this up even away from at the DEO, both at M'gann's bar and at the game nights that Kara drags them both too. Alex knows there must be some insult behind it, perhaps a dig that she's just an agent, whereas Astra is a general, albeit one currently without an army. She grits her teeth and bears it, though, because she'll be damned if she's going to let this alien of all aliens know that she's under Alex's skin. (Alex will only learn later, much later, that Astra had called her that because she thought Alex wouldn't like being addressed by something more familiar. That the general had, in addition, not thought herself _deserving_ of addressing Alex by something more familiar.)

Somewhere along the way, as their paths cross more, and they get more used to working with each other, and trusting each other, Alex finds that Astra addresses her by a different moniker. "Brave One." Alex doesn't understand it, doesn't get why it applies to her, neither the adjective nor the exceptionalism that the other half of the title implies. But, she knows Astra well enough by now to know it's probably not a veiled insult. Probably. (It isn't.)

Then, a few months later, comes "Alexandra", tossed in at the oddest times. Astra seems to call her that at the moments when she's absent-minded, like when they're engrossed deep in planning out strategy for a mission. And it should be weird, because that's what Alex's _mom_ calls her. And yet, it's different when Astra says it, somehow. Not just different in that her Kryptonian accent stresses different consonants and vowels of the name than Alex is used to. But different in another way. In a way that makes Alex's collar feel too tight and her face too hot all at once.

Then, there comes a night when Alex is desperate to escape the aftermath of their last Cadmus bust, desperate to forget the images of emaciated aliens on hospital beds, with wires sticking out of every part of them. Blood is blood, even if she only sees it in shades of grey. Camping outdoors had always been her childhood choice of escape, and inviting Astra along seems natural, until she sees the surprise in Kara and J'onn's eyes when she lets them know.

When they arrive at the campsite, Astra looks around with awed eyes, reveals in a choked voice that there'd been nothing like this on Krypton. 

"It's beautiful, Alex," she says, and Alex blinks. 

  
She blinks again, takes a good long look at the colours bursting to life around her, before turning back to meet Astra's eyes. They're green, Alex realizes now. Green like the tints of the sky at the horizon where it meets the last remaining rays of light. Green like the sparse vegetation around them. They're green and they're tearing up just a little now, and Alex understands that this is Astra letting herself be vulnerable by revealing something about Krypton to her, this is _big_ , but all that's eclipsed by how she can see in colour and that means she has a soulmate and it's Astra, and that's amazing and _wow_ , is she going to have to have an awkward conversation with Kara when they get back. (Then, of course, a tearful Astra has to explain that she'd been able to see in colour since the night on the rooftop, when Alex had called her by her name for the first time.)

\---


End file.
